10 days
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: -"Well, we are best friends, why not?" She smiled. "It could be like a game!" Joe's face lit up. "I love games!" This caused Demi to giggle. "10 days. How about we be a could be a couple for 10 days?" "You're on buttercup." He took out his hand. She shook it firmly. "Let's do this."- Games can turn into so much more. Especially when it comes to love 0.o Jemi oneshot.


Demi sighed, looking around her.

The room was filled with noise.

Laughter, chatter, clinking of glasses and noises such as 'mmmm' and 'yummy' on the account of the delicious arrays of food covering tables echoed off the walls.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to eat. Which, if you knew her, was very odd.

/

"Sup buttercup?" Joe, her best friend, asked, placing himself onto the seat next to her. He placed his plate of cakes and sweet confectioneries onto his lap and took a big bite out of his slice of lemon cheesecake.

"Look around Joe," Demi whispered. Joe wiped his mouth with his napkin and did as she said.

"Yeah?..." She sighed, looking at him.

"Everyone is paired up. _Everyone _is in a relationship." This caused Joe to chuckle.

"You are exaggerating. Not _everyone._" Demi raised her eyebrows daringly and pointed round the room.

"Nick and Miley. Selena and Justin. Taylor and Harry. Taylor L and Alyson." She continued pointing out some more couples until Joe eventually grabbed her hand.

"Ok ok! I understand. But such is life Dems. You chose to break up with Jake-" Demi shot him an icy glare, preventing him from saying more.

/

Jake was... let's say... a touchy subject.

A _very _touchy subject.

Apparently, after he cheated on her, she didn't have very nice, warm, fuzzy feelings towards him anymore. _Shocker._

_/_

After a moment of silence, Demi rested her head on Joe's shoulder, sighing. Joe moved his plate of food from his lap to the table next to him and patted his lap. Demi smiled, letting her head fall onto his lap and she repositioned her body. She looked up at Joe as he pushed some hair out of her face.

/

Her face suddenly lit up.

"Oh no," Joe groaned. "You've got that look. What's rattling in that brain of your's now buttercup?" Demi grinned, sitting up.

"We- We could be a couple. I mean, for a laugh. Something silly. It'll be fun." Joe just looked at her.

"Ya think so?" She nodded shyly, suddenly becoming a bit embarrassed.

"I-I mean, if you want to..." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, we are best friends, why not?" She smiled.

"It could be like a game!" Joe's face lit up.

"I love games!" This caused Demi to giggle.

"10 days. How about we be a could be a couple for 10 days?"

"You're on buttercup." He took out his hand. She shook it firmly.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Demi's diary:**

_**Day one**_

Ok, Joe and I started our '10 days a couple game'.

Of course, because we are both famous, it's hard to always meet up and do stuff as a couple.

/

Today, I was doing some finishing touches to some of my new music, in the studio, and Sel was hanging out with me. She was free all day and I agreed after I was finished, I would help her pick out an outfit for her date with Justin. 4 year anniversary in two days.

Preeeeeeetttttty big.

/

Anyway, today, Joe sent a big bunch of flowers to me (at the studio).

/

Because, at that moment, I was singing into the microphone, the delivery man gave them to Selena who was outside, texting (typical Sel).

When I came out her face was like :O

/

I laughed and she handed me the flowers.

'Sweet roses for my sweet girl. Dinner on Friday? Whatcha say buttercup? -Joe' Read the note attached.

Sel, of course, bombarded me with questions.

/

I told her about our 10 days a couple game and she looked me dead in the eye and said,

"As long as you don't get hurt. Be careful Dems... be careful."

/

_**Day two**_

Sel, Taylor and I all had dinner today.

Sel's dress is just gorgeous! She is gonna blow Justin away ;) His mouth will be like :O :O :O lol.

Taylor now knows about our game, apparently Joe told Nick, who told Taylor L who told Harry who told Tay.

So, yay, everyone knows!

/

I texted Joe a bit today, thanked him for the flowers and asked bout the date. He said it was casual, catch a bite to eat and then a movie. Maybe go to the beach afterwards.

He knows me too well XD

/

_**Day three**_

Selena's big night.

Tay and I went over to her house to help her get ready.

I helped her with her hair and outfit while Taylor did accessories and makeup.

Might I say, Taylor and I did a FANTASTIC job. Selena looked so beautiful. Even more than usual.

Poor girl though, she was so nervous.

So, to calm her down (and because she had about two hours till Justin was gonna come pick her up. Yup, she gets ready early. She was late for a date once and swore it was the worst thing ever. But Justin was cool with it. Though, that did mean her parents interrogated him, lol!) we watched a movie.

Clueless

A classic girl's night film to watch.

One of our favourite's XD.

Oh, and when Justin came, I was right, his face was :O :O :O lol.

Too funny.

/

_**Day four**_

Selena had a complete melt down.

Poor girl, at the restaurant last night, she went to the toilet and... well...

/

5 years ago, before dating Justin, she dated Zayn.

He cheated on her.

/

She just _had _to bump into him at the restaurant.

So anyway, she (this is what she said) went to the bathroom and on the way, she bumped into Zayn.

He was so happy to see her and said he really wanted to get back together. She was like, hell to the no. And then, of course, she said she was with Justin.

They talked a bit- well, she tried to walk around him but he kept blocking her path and talking to her. Sel is too polite to push him out the way and stuff so she replied.

Because she was taking so long, caring old Justin went up to see if she was ok.

Zayn saw Justin coming.

He grabbed Selena and kissed her.

"I love you too baby," he said as he pulled apart.

Selena, the poor thing, was in shock and didn't know how to respond.

She heard something behind her and quickly turned around, only to see Justin running out.

"JUSTIN!" She screamed, chasing after him, not caring who stared. He got in his car just as she got out of the front door (she _was_ running in high heels. Not exactly easy!).

"Justin please, let me explain," At that point, Justin stared at her, rolling down his window.

"I love you," He threw out his promise ring and drove off...

/

Sel always told me the day either of them took off their rings and threw it on the ground, it meant their relationship was over. For good.

Anyway,

I was with Sel (after work, of course. Lookerly, I finished at noon) comforting her.

She was in tears.

I hugged her and comforted her and printed off pictures of Zayn which we destroyed together. Course, I am going to stay for a sleepover. Can't leave her alone...

I had to cancel my date with Joe tonight.

Mates before dates, so to say.

/

I texted to Joe to tell him and he was disappointed.

I explained the situation though and he understood.

So we decided tomorrow breakfast, at Starbucks.

When Sel is sad and upset, she normally sleeps in till noon.

So I can come back and comfort her again after Starbucks...

Poor poor girl.

/

_**Day five**_

Starbucks was fun.

Joe did his usual 'walking up to the counter and using a weird accent to order our food' thing.

That was hilarious.

/

We talked about Sel.

He tried to talk to Justin but as soon as Joe mentioned Selena, Justin hung up the phone, apparently...

It was nice to talk to Joe like this.

/

At the end, we talked all the way to outside Selena's house.

"Taylor will be here later," I said, stopping at the front door. "She said she will 'take Selena off my hands for the night so I can get wild n wasted in a club'." I giggled at that point. Joe then grinned.

"Want to video chat? I am in the studio but I can always make time to video chat mu lady." I raised my eyebrow.

"Please don't go all Chad Dylan Cooper on my ass. Sterling rocks but Sonny With A Chance is history." Joe grinned.

"Kk, well, cya buttercup," Then he... he kissed me! I swear, I felt sparks fly. He pulled away and smirked.

"Stay beautiful," And with a small wink, he walked away, leaving my head spinning...

/

_**Day six**_

Sel is a mess.

That is all I can say.

/

_**Day seven**_

After an interview, Joe hung out with me at the shopping center. He bought me a LOT of clothes. Ahh! Lol.

/

We um kissed again. But this time I am not talking a peck, I mean a proper, 3 minute kiss... without breath. Then he had to leave (his manager rang and said he was going to be late for an interview if he didn't leave right then)...

May I say just one thing, that Jonas sure can kiss :P

/

_**Day eight**_

Joe talked to Justin.

I think Justin understands now.

He said he would talk to Sel.

He hasn't yet...

I just hope the boy ain't lying...

/

Lookerly Sel isn't such a mess now, Miles came over and the three of us went to the movies.

It's been forever since we hung out with Miley, so it was REALLY nice XD

/

_**Day nine**_

OMG, SEL AND JUSTIN ARE BACK TOGETHER! So happy for them.

Justin apologised a lot and they both cried, and hugged and kissed and yadadada.

Anyway, thank god!

/

Oh, Joe and I went on a double date with Niley (Nick and Miley). It was cool, fancccccyyy restaurant. XD

And OMG, I just realised. I only have one more day until this game is over...

/

_**Day ten**_

... Joe and I went to the park today.

A beautiful picnic in the sunshine.

We were having the best time ever.

/

"Want an ice cream gorgeous?" Joe asked and I smiled, nodding. He kissed my cheek and stood up.

"Be right back."

/

So, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

/

After ten minutes, I got seriously worried.

A man quickly ran up to me.

"I saw you with earlier Joe Jonas, right?" I nodded and he looked apologetically.

"He got hit by a car. I saw it all happen so I called the ambulance and they picked him up." My eyes widened in horror as I stood up.

"Oh my god, which hospital?" He told me the name and I thanked him before running to my car...

/

As soon as I entered the building, and ran up to the receptionist, I asked if I could see Joe. She (along with a doctor) said he was in a critical state and I could not come in.

I begged them to tell me the room number and _eventually _they did, saying I had to wait _outside _the room though.

I'd take anything I could.

/

I remember looking through the window, seeing Joe lying there unconscious. The tears welled in my eyes as I looked at the heart monitor next to him, which was almost flat.

"JOE JONAS YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, banging on the window.

"I KNOW THIS WAS JUST A STUPID GAME, BUT I REALLY HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU. I CAN'T IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT YOU. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed helplessly.

In that moment, I stared breathlessly as I swear a small smile formed on Joe's pale face, as the heart monitor stopped completely, becoming a straight line...

/

I felt my heart stop.

"No," I whispered, staring at Joe's body.

Corpse.

/

The doctor came by later, apologised and gave me a note.

"Found in the young man's pocket," He said. "You may want to read it dear." And with that, he left.

Heartbroken and confused, I opened the note.

'Dems I know this was a stupid game but I really have fallen in love with you. I knew that ever since I first met you, to be honest. I don't want this game to end. I want this to be real. Please be my proper girlfriend. I love you more than life itself, buttercup. Please be mine..' Read the note.

I think I will cry myself to sleep till the day I die now.

All because of these **10 days.**


End file.
